muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Welcome to the Muppet Show Fan Club
Here is a rough draft of the transcript of The Muppet Show Fan Club's blue soundsheet Welcome Record, as seen in our wonderful Muppet Discography. Feel free to tweak it, and make it better! There are some places where people are talking over each other, and I wasn't sure how to write that, and I wasn't sure of who that last voice belongs to before the Closing Theme plays, as you'll see when you read it. Oh, and I was also thinking about some kind of stage directions, but I wasn't sure if they were necessary. I'd love to hear thoughts on this and other ideas as well. By the way, who besides me still has their copy? -- Ken (talk) 04:29, 29 March 2007 (UTC) :I don't have my copy, but I have a copy that somebody made. I edited the transcript a little. There's some bits where characters talk over each other, so if someone else could take a pass at it, that would be good. It's a great thing to have on the wiki! -- Danny (talk) 21:20, 8 April 2007 (UTC) ::Is it possible that there was more than one edit or recording of this made? I have an mp3 I downloaded a while ago, and while the script is similar, the actual words are quite different. It's also possible that what I have was edited by a fan. —Scott (talk) 21:44, 8 April 2007 (UTC) :::The version I have cuts out the opening theme and Gonzo's "honk, toot". It opens with Kermit saying "Hi there and welcome". That was edited by Phil. Is that what you have? -- Danny (talk) 22:09, 8 April 2007 (UTC) ::::Well, I've got an actual copy of what's pictured, down to the same number, and I was also wondering if there are other versions, because on mine, Fozzie says, "Oh my dear, I forgot!", and I was wondering where you got, "Oh, gee, I forgot!" And I wonder why they would cut the opening theme. That makes the whole record like a miniature show, down to a unique Gonzo trumpet gag (which is him saying the "Honk, toot" with a lot of echo), and S&W remark. Other than that, it's cool to finally see it up here, and linked and everything! Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 05:46, 9 April 2007 (UTC) :::::In the version I have, Gonzo isn't included in the opening at all... it's just Kermit and Fozzie. But, since my copy is the same as Danny's (I believe it was made by someone at Muppet Central), and it's very likely edited, I wouldn't put much trust in it, unless I could compare it with something I knew wasn't edited. —Scott (talk) 17:10, 10 April 2007 (UTC) :::::::I changed "Oh my dear" to "Oh gee" just based on listening to it... It sounded more like "Oh gee" to me. That's why I want another pair of ears on it! :) Scott, you and I have the same version. Phil cut off the beginning so that it would flow as part of the CD that he made. If you listen to that, you'll see that it picks up with the transcript right after Gonzo's lines. -- Danny (talk) 18:29, 10 April 2007 (UTC)